


【KK留诚】野   （抓住蝴蝶的男人 独立篇章）

by Sheenaa



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), 人間・失格 たとえばぼくが死んだら | Ningen Shikkaku: Tatoeba Boku ga Shindara (TV)
Genre: M/M, 留加, 野
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenaa/pseuds/Sheenaa
Summary: 《抓住蝴蝶的男人》独立篇章 暑假之行一个字概括：野
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 影山留加/大场诚, 影山留加／大場誠, 留诚
Kudos: 6





	【KK留诚】野   （抓住蝴蝶的男人 独立篇章）

**Author's Note:**

> 野外 野兽 野蛮

【KK留诚】野  
*蝴蝶独立篇章，暑假之行

“你根本没有驾照吧！”诚用力抓住扶手，突然的急拐弯甩得他晕头转向。  
喊完这句话他才意识到自己有多笨，“你的年龄不能考驾照！”  
影山留加踩下离合器，这台租赁的进口手动挡汽车虽然又老又难驾驶，不过动力还行，勉强能开进山路。  
“这里不会有人盘查。”狐狸回到了自己的老巢，得天独厚。  
诚真想解开安全带跳下这辆居心叵测的车。

茨城县稲敷市，首都圈人口密度最低的地域之一。旧基建时代的山路绕得头晕眼花，小诚差点后悔为什么提出到乡下过暑假。  
留加提过他曾经在茨城乡下生活过几年，只有三言两语，没讲述细节。却成功勾起了诚的好奇，“我想看看你长大的地方。”

“到了。”  
他们在前院停好车，三层楼的独栋民居，窗户封得严实，久未有人居住。  
诚第一次近距离接触乡村宅邸，隔着副驾驶的窗户好奇张望，伸手去解自己的安全带。  
卡住了。  
他砰砰敲着窗户去喊正在收拾庭院的影山留加。  
“你到底租了一辆什么车呀！”  
有股子恃宠而骄的愤怒。  
留加打开副驾驶的门，伸手去摸索小诚的安全带，毛茸茸的脑袋擦过胸口。  
诚一下子僵住了。  
留加费了一点功夫才解开卡拴，一抬头看见小诚乖乖把自己贴在椅背上的模样。  
他飞快地啄了一下诚的唇。  
在诚恼羞成怒把他推开之前，他拽住小诚的手腕把人带下车。

“我在这里呆了七年，”留加用钥匙打开门，“老太太去世之后就闲置了，我妈妈雇了附近的村民每半年打扫一次。”  
“小心，玄关的地板有点老化。”  
他牵着小诚的手走进这栋充满回忆的房子，地板吱吱呀呀的声音好像也没有那么刺耳了。

外观是典型的日式住宅，内里扑面而来老派的阔绰感，可惜早已破败。沙发是泡沫经济时期有钱人钟爱的款式，俗气且昂贵，旁边的矮桌上是嵌套着红丝绒布的老电话机，旁边大大小小摆了一圈相框。  
“是美津奈奈子！”小诚惊喜地凑近相框，“我家里还有她的电影！”  
照片上的女人典型的昭和美女扮相，长眉入鬓，毛绒翻领。  
“你外婆也很喜欢这位女演员吗？”  
留加打开窗户，茨城县昏暗的天光倾泻进房间。他语调平板地回答：“她就是我外婆。”  
诚发出一声惊叫。

诚不可置信地把美津奈奈子的照片看了一遍又一遍，时不时看向忙着整理房间的留加。他第一次发现，这个从国中时代就和自己纠缠不清的混蛋比起“好看”更可以称得上“漂亮”。  
影山留加遗传了奈奈子狭长的内眼角，这让他们两个人的长相都略显凉薄。留加过于挺拔的鼻子和方正的颌骨冲淡了那双眼睛的凌厉明艳，加上他习惯摆一张冷脸，眉毛压住了眼睛褶皱的弧度，整张面孔漂亮而不女气。

长时间盯着留加的脸让小诚脸颊发烫，他似乎还没有这么着迷过留加的长相。  
被观察的对象反而大大方方放下手里的东西朝他走过来，那张脸凑到了他的眼前。  
“我和她长得很像？”  
小诚迟疑地点了点头。  
留加神色暗了一下，随即无奈自嘲笑出声。  
小蝴蝶明亮诚实的品格总是能灼伤他的阴郁，诚的美丽具有这种破坏性。而留加自己偏偏又甘愿经受这种灼伤的疼痛，或者说，他享受这种被剥开烂疮伤口的释然。

诚转头再次望向那堆相框，大多是奈奈子本人年轻时的照片，唯一一张例外是影山小与穿着国中制服的照片。  
没有影山留加。在这桩房子里度过了7年童年时间的外孙，奈奈子没有给他拍一张照片。

一位朝夕相处的至亲长辈，居然待他如此冷澹疏远。诚对这位小有名气的女演员了解并不多，她的荧幕生涯活跃在战后经济起飞的60年代，传言与一些灰色地带过从甚密。留加在诚的眼睛里看到了纷纷扰扰的疑惑，“我外公是山口组成员。”  
影山留加的血脉里流着暴戾的基因，他生来如此。  
这个时候距离他开始使用“稻山”这个名字贩卖情报和商业科技只有不到一年的时间了。

但是此刻他们都没有看到那个躁郁的未来。诚讶然的眼睛望着他，“那……那你外公呢？”  
留加不想看到诚这么小心翼翼的模样，把人拉到怀里一起倒在沙发上，老旧的沙发在突如其来的重量下发出呻吟。  
“他们三十年前就离婚了，”他用脑袋去蹭小诚的颈窝，像不讲理的小狗崽，“小时候见过几次，他偷偷来看我，我的第一把匕首就是他送的。”  
小诚有点明白留加为什么会长成斯文而凶猛的狐狸了。

他好像看见了十年前年幼的影山留加，寡言少语的阴沉孩子，在这间徒有其表的房子里形单影只。  
小诚把照片放回原位，仰起头吻了吻留加的唇角。  
“晚餐想吃什么？”

诚真的要后悔来乡下过暑假了。  
他猜到了留加带他回来肯定是有什么意图，谁知他居然把自己摁在山上打起了野合的主意。

“不行！”他坚决反抗，有那么几次他觉得自己似乎要成功把影山留加推开了。  
留加抓住他的双手举过头顶摁在草丛里，不容分说的力道。  
“不行，不行！”生嫩的草叶摩擦着手腕，擦出一片鲜红，“会被人看见的。”

开始上床没多久小诚就知道自己的身体不幸长满了影山留加的兴奋点，比如在学校的体育馆，留加对他露出短裤的膝盖腿弯异常兴奋，不管不顾地在器材室里要了他两次，害得他被迫旷课了国语课。

但是这里是野外啊！附近还有稀疏的村居，虽然乡下人烟稀少，但是只要一想到或许会有人看见这荒唐的场景，诚紧张得反抗的手都在发抖。

更别说这扎人的青草和粗粝的地面，空旷的四周带来羞耻的暴露感。  
“放松肩膀。”留加减轻了压制的力气，“你的伤会复发的。”  
几个月前诚受了一次伤，这件事把影山留加刺激得很惨，惨到所有噩梦成了形。有那么几天他把诚关在房间里在他的身上反复发泄，他甚至搂着小诚单薄的身体无声落泪。  
这种千钧一发的丢失感折磨了他很久，他选择了最粗暴也最有效的方式补偿，依然饥肠辘辘。

不够，这还远远不够。他吻住诚的嘴唇把小兔子的反抗堵在嘴里。  
小诚大概还不能明白这个抱着他珍惜到发抖的人有多么怕失去他。  
“一次就好，”一贯强硬的影山留加低声下气讨价还价，“做完一次就回去。”  
眼看着逃不掉了，诚别别扭扭地放松了身体，“只有一次哦。”  
黏黏糊糊的声音带着委屈的鼻音。

山谷的冷风拂过裸露的胸口带来一阵瑟缩，留加的手指也同样是微凉，乳尖不知是被冷风刺激还是被恶劣的手指揉搓得，充血挺立如莓果。这还不够，留加翻过诚的身体去吻侧腰上那道淡白色的疤痕，从他们相遇没多久就持续诱惑着他的奇异标记。

诚咬住自己的手背不肯尖叫出声，四点钟的光景，周围的一切都还清晰可见，过量的信息围绕着他，树木枝叶在他的眼里来回晃动，完全陌生的环境让他惶恐地抱住在自己身上作恶的影山留加。

“抱抱我。”他没想到自己会这么粘人，好像一到了上床这件事他就打开了自己的另一面，让那个渴望溺爱的大场诚掌控了身体。  
留加的双臂穿过了小诚的腋下，全力回应他的渴望。

留加的外套还没有脱掉，布料生生磨过诚的乳头，诚忍着痛环住留加的肩背，指尖把衣服抓出褶皱。

山野青草寡淡的气味中混进去人工香料的妩媚，诚把头埋进留加的胸口，他一直不喜欢这个牌子润滑剂的气味，但这里不是他们在东京的公寓，他不能任性妄为地推开留加要求换一瓶。  
手指沾了些润滑剂，打着圈磨进那个隐秘的入口。诚捂住嘴巴里的尖叫，努力消化掉异物侵入的不适，他不去看留加的表情也知道，自己今天紧得过分。

诚的衣衫被解开了，草叶隔着一层外衣蹭着他的后背皮肤，他被留加的手指刺激得越挣扎，那些可恶的青草越折磨他。好像正在戏弄他身体的不止是影山留加。

留加把更多润滑剂倒进诚的腿心，他们有段时间没做了。放假前的期末考试周诚抱着枕头住进另一间卧室，饥饿的狼围着门口打转，小兔子坚定地没有开门。

掌下的身体像未成熟的稚果，却流出糜烂的果汁。他们都还太年轻了，青薄的肌肉和他们正在做的事情形成背德的画面。一个指节，两个指节，整根手指插进去了，诚发抖的身体像还没发育饱满的谷粒，被不合时宜地强制采摘。

慢一点。影山留加藏在心口喜欢了好几年的小兔子躺在他身下小声呻吟，圆润的大眼睛水汪汪地透着泪，乖乖抱住自己的膝盖折起双腿，光是这一幕就把他精明过人的脑子刺激成烂泥。

留加抽出手指，湿漉漉的手掐住诚的腰。诚整个人被抱到半空，猜到了留加的下一步动作，惊恐摇着头喊停。  
不要那样，会坏的！  
他真的好轻。这是留加唯一的念头。  
留加抓住诚紧实细嫩的腰，一点点放掉手中的力气。诚无可奈何地感受着自己的身体一寸一寸下坠，那根挺立的东西撑开堪堪扩张的入口，滑进了久违的温柔乡。

被撑开了，又一次被填满了。诚不得不双手撑着留加的胸口才没让自己倒下去，突然的插入让他的意识一片空白，他拼命咬住下唇把尖叫和呻吟吞下去。  
留加抬手捏住他的下巴，紧接着手指伸进诚的口腔。  
掌心扣住下颌，指尖滑过舌尖，诚被迫含住口腔里的手指，他觉得自己在用嘴给留加的手指做口活。  
“不要忍。”留加的嗓音沙哑异常，“我想听你叫出来。”  
下面那张嘴把胀大的欲望裹得紧密，上面吸吮着自己的手指。这只兔子已经完完全全属于他。

手指恶劣地在湿滑柔软的口腔里抽动，模仿性交的频率操着那张矜持含蓄的嘴。诚晃动身子挣脱开那根手指，身体内立刻感受到那根东西可怖的轮廓，因为自己挣扎的动作那根东西插入得更深了，这个事实令他羞红了大半个身体。

他越想稳住身体，留加越故意挺腰往更深处送。诚被顶弄的动作折磨得全身起伏，他跨坐在留加的腰身上，青草擦过膝盖和小腿，静谧的野外他的喘息和哭喊分外明晰。细瘦青涩的身体软了下去，像被过度催熟的果子一样糜烂了。

我不行了。他噫噫呜呜地伏在留加身上哭，用自己的胸口在留加身上乱蹭。  
他果然听见留加的呼吸陡然变得紊乱，他把自己像个洋娃娃似的抱起来。  
诚再度躺在繁密茂盛的青草上，衣服乱七八糟挂在身上，他闭着眼睛不敢去看留加压上来的样子。  
留加再度进入他的身体，这次操弄的力道完全不在意会不会真的弄坏他。诚抓住自己的阴茎试图抚慰，留加抓住了他的手腕。  
用后面。  
被强行打断射精，诚忍不住发出咒骂。他现在体内的快感像个气球一碰就炸，而影山留加的意思很明确——他只能被他操射。

他完全丧失主动权，留加的掌根撑开他的膝盖，逐渐加快动作。每退出一点，通道悄悄收紧得像是邀请他回去，再次深入时，柔软湿滑的内壁褶皱被捅开拉伸。诚被将到未到的前列腺快感折磨得来回挺腰，身子时而绷紧，时而软塌。留加搂紧这具发烫发抖的身体，用力亲吻诚的嘴唇，诚虚弱地轻轻回吻。

诚甚至不记得自己是什么时候射出来的，这个时候的他还没学会在高潮来临之前喊安全词。干燥的绿色草叶挂着他自己射出去的白色液体，还有一些射到留加的裤子上，斑斑点点。

留加的动作越来越快，诚意识到留加也快要射了，他顾不上自己刚刚高潮后软烂的身子，伸出软软小小的兔子爪子威胁留加不准弄里面。留加好像没听进去，他被温暖紧致的肠道舒服得早没了理智，在诚的尖叫声中，他蛮横地射进诚的身体，那温度几乎烫伤了诚。

他们抱在一起靠在树下平复呼吸，留加慢慢拔了出去，一些精液被带了出来，洒在草地上，和诚射出去的东西混在一起。  
“你简直是一头野兽。”诚闷闷地靠在留加的胸前，“只有野兽才在野外发情。”  
刚刚满足了一番的野兽先生手指探进还没合拢的小穴，那里装满了他的东西。  
诚用尽全力挣脱开那根手指。  
“说好只有一次！”  
留加状似无辜地举手投降，“不清理你会生病的。”  
那你为什么弄在里面！诚用眼神控诉。  
“回去再弄，”诚哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来扣好衣服，“房子里的浴室能用吗？”  
他走不动，那里太疼了。

造成这一切的罪魁祸首从后面搂住他的腰。  
需要我抱你下山吗？  
野兽的低语。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的文稿先后丢了两次（崩）  
> 爽了回lof点个心吧


End file.
